Poison
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: To love is to Lose Miko" He sealed her lips in a kiss.'to love is to lose miko and you just lost' But would he change his mind when a demon Vampire falls for Kagome & wishes to make her his mate? Will Kagome fall for the vampire or the cold Lord.
1. To Love Is To Lose

**_Your cruel device  
Your blood, like ice_**

"Miko if I gave, what it is you wanted, would you leave, never to return to me" He asked standing about seven feet away from her. "And If I gave you what you desired would you leave with the hour?" He asked as the storm came close. "And if I could show you, what it is this Sesshomaru can do would you not fall for me too" It was a statement, he would not want to do something that would cause her to fall for him, he was trying to get rid of her. "And if I gave you what my brother was supposed to, would get over him, leave and never need him again?" He asked stepping closee to her. She could not move, even when the heavy rain started to fall. "and if I said I could give you what she stole from you what miko would you do? accept?"

**_One look could kill_**

He was looking down at her "I can show you, what it feels like even though it is a lie" She backed up and her eyes never left his. "If that is what you wish" He told her giving her the chance to decide. "Are you so sure miko that you want to know what love feels like?" He said picking up her chin making her face him once again. No he didn't love her, he was trying to get her to run, run home and never return. He had matters to tend to and she was always getting in the way. The half breed was not much better, he would kill him soon enough and Naraku. But this damn girl and her love for his brother and her growing need for him to love her, was getting in the way. He knew his brother desired another, the dead one. Why is it that she kept coming back? The dead one now traveled with the half breeds group, she could find the shards and purify the jewel, so why did she return, that's what Sesshomaru was asking himself. Why, he knew why.

Because she love his half brother, but he didn't love her, like that. Because she wanted to feel loved, because she was now a woman and wanted to feel passion. He knew she had pathetic human emotions and they were telling her that his past time was spacial and that being with here and with a man who was not just another human boy, was something great. She would never be able to return home with that on her mind so he was here to help her with that matter. To rid himself of her interference, sure he hated 99 percent of humans but that didn't mean that if one he didn't hate came along and she was decent looking, that he would not sleep with her, in fact this miko was one woman he thought to be good looking, even better than some demon women. If she needed to feel loved that bad, if she wanted to feel her body burn that bad, that bad to leave he would give it to her.

This girl knew nothing of love, pathetic. With love comes pain and hurt, love is not what they make it out to be in fairy tales, he knew, not by experience of course, he was just wise like that. So that's why he asked her and was now asking her again...

"I can show you, what it feels like even tho it is a lie, a re you so sure miko that you want to know what love feels like? It is not a fairytale miko, it is a weakness, it means nothing"

_why is he saying this? _Kagome felt alone and hurt, she didn't know why he was standing there telling her this or asking. She looked into his eyes and the words to say came to her.

_**My pain, your thrill**_

"If you gave me what I wanted?" Kagome closed her eye and shook her head best as she could with him holding her chin. "Yeah Sesshoamru, the day you can give me what I want I will leave because that's the day Hell freezes over" He rose a eyebrow at her,

"And and if you gave me what I desired, yes I would leave within the hour because I would not know what to think, I would think to much" She told him stepping away from his hold on her chin.

"and If I let you show me what it is you could do would I not fall in love with you to? would you let me? would I have a choice? Would I fall in love with you?" She was asking him since he seemed to know everything.

"If you gave me what your brother was supposed to, I guess I would then be over him would I not be?" She looked down to the ground again, what was she saying?

"What she stole from me, she stole my chance at love if you could give me my chance at love what would I do, yes I would accept, one because you are not a chance at love and you could not give it to me" She turned around, not facing him. The rain had her clothes sticking to her.

"Could you, could you show me what it feels like even though it was a lie? How would that be possible, you cant feel something that is not there" What was with all this, why did he ask and why was she answering.

"and yes Sesshomaru, I do want to know what love feels like, I know what love feels like...-

"Or so you think miko" He cut her off, Stupid girl, she knew nothing of love. it takes two to have love, to feel love, to give love, she had no one, his little brother did not share in her feelings.

"It takes two miko, you are alone with your fake feelings of love, for the half breed did not and does not love you" She turn around and glared at him..._he...he is right..inu...inuyasha_. Maybe he was right, maybe she knew nothing of love. "Love is nothing miko, you live and you die there is nothing more, to love is to lose" _love is a weak emotion miko...and only to strong survive_

His father loved and he lost, his brother and the dead one loved and they both lost, his own mother loved and she lost...

"It is better to love and lose than to have never loved at all" Those words he had never heard them before. He stepped up to her once more. "Are you sure miko?"

"Yes"

"As you wish" And with that in the middle of the storm, in the middle of the forest he pulled her to him and seal her lips with his. _to love is to lose miko...and you just lost._


	2. Do Not Love Me

last time...

As you wish" And with that in the middle of the storm, in the middle of the forest...he pulled her to him...and seal her lips with his. _to love is to lose miko...and you just lost_

_**I want to love you but I better not  
Touch (dont touch)**_

Kagome leaned back, he was kissing her. The rain and thunder was loud, her senses were on high alert. They should be, a demon Lord was kissing her, one who hated humans, one who tired to kill her. His lips were so warm, she wanted to grabbed hold of his arms but she was afraid to touch him. She brought her hands up to grabbed him, the whole time her head screaming for her to stop...

_**I want to hold you but my senses  
Tell me to stop**_

But she let her hands land on his arms. He turned his head to the side and licked her lip, wanting in. Kagome didn't know what to do, kiss him back? What would happen if she did not. But his lips were so warm and the rain was so cold. She wanted to kiss him.

_**I want to kiss you but I want it too  
Much (too much)**_

It was sick how much she wanted to kiss him back. He was not waiting his pushed his tongue inside her mouth, she relaxed in his arms and kissed him back full force, the rain came down harder. She knew this was wrong, she knew this was bad. What was he doing? Everything he told her ran in her head, everything he asked her.

_"to love is to lose miko" _What he said was running in her mind, yet she didn't know why.

What did he mean by that? She would not fall in love with him. Sesshomaru broke the kiss and looked at her. She looked at him and then looked at his lips, the lips that were just on her. How she wanted to kiss them again but she knew it was dangerous what they were doing, not for him but for her. She wanted to taste him again...

_**I want to taste you but your lips  
Are venomous poison**_

He return his lips to hers, he knew what she wanted. He could feel her becoming cold but he would take her of that. As he kissed her he removed is top and let if fall to the ground. Kagome's hands when to his chest..he was so warm, she was the one cold. But his skin made her feel like she was on fire.

_**Youre poison running through my  
Veins**_

Kagome felt herself begin lowered, she soon herself laying on his clothes, given he still had his pants on. The rain had her soaked but at the moment, him gliding his hot hand over her collarbone, she didn't care. She didn't want to freak or say stop. Sesshomaru removed her shirt and went strait for her nipple. His hot mouth made her break, she wanted this.

The rain was making her wet, but his hot mouth was making her wetter. She could hear him growl as he suck on her right breast, and then her left. Kagome arched back and opened her mouth. The rain fell in and she licked her lips...taking in the rain water. She was so into his mouth on her breast she did know he removed her underwear, her skirt was steal on, that was in till she felt his finger enter her womanhood. Kagome tensed. She was a virgin. Sesshomaru slowly moved his mouth to her, kissing her as felt her warm womanhood, her wetness...she was ready for him. Sesshomaru removed his fingers and somehow while never breaking their kiss, removed his pants. He crawled over Kagome, she could feel his hardness against her. She gasp a little against their kiss.

Sesshomaru reached down and grabbed himself. He rubbed his still growing hardness against her getting juices all over his head. She was warm down there, he wanted to be in her and stay there. He broke the kiss and pushed his head in. Kagome closed her eyes and dug her fingers into the wet ground. Sesshomaru smirked. _she thinks she wants this_

She opened her eyes and looked at him, then he slammed his lips back on hers, in a hungry kiss at the same time he slammed into her. She arched up as far as she could and cried into his mouth. He was in her, hard and hot. Her stopped moving at let her catch her breath. Kagome panted and looked past him at the rain. She was not a virgin anymore, and she gave it to him.

She slowly moved inside her and she held onto him tight. The more he moved the better it felt. Soon Kagome put her legs around his waist and he pushed deeper into her. Kagome pushed her head back. He felt so good.

_**Youre poison running through my  
Veins**_

She whispered his name in disbelief. His mouth found hers again. This time Kagome placed her arms around his neck. Sesshomaru broke the kiss and looked at her, she was staring at him.

"You are falling in love with me miko" Why would he say such a think?

He slammed into her, reminding her, not that she needed to be reminded, that he was still in her. "No" she whispered

"This is not real miko, the feeling are having is nothing but a human emotion"

She didn't want to her him speak she just wanted to feel him in her. He again slammed hard into her and sucked on her neck. Kagome closed her eyes. In her head she was screaming yes. Sesshomaru pulled his mouth away from her.

"I am in you miko but your brain is telling you it is love, it is not this is nothing" He told her all while sliding slowly in and out of her, he was teasing her. "Shut up" She whispered, was he trying to hurt her feelings? Sesshoamru looked at him and leaned up, this time kissing him and he kissed back. His past picked up and he slammed into her...hard and faster. Kagome cried out, he knew she would break any moment. He slammed into her again and she screamed out his name...kami how he like the sound of that.

"Sesshoamru!"

He felt him losing himself..he to would break soon. Kagome started slamming her hips against his won thrust. He growled and she cried out. Sesshomaru slammed his lips to hers and with one final thrust they came together. Her wetness running down him and his hot seed spilling in her. They kissed in till both orgasms were gone. Sesshomaru slowly broke the kiss and looked at her. "Do not love me" He warned. He pulled out her, he felt good on both side. Her wetness sticking his him. As soon as he was out she closed her legs. He stood their over her...the rain still falling...washing away there sex. Kagome closed her eyes and smiled, it could not have been better.

_**Youre poison, I dont want to  
Break these chains**_

It must have hit her because she opened her eyes and looked at him. His words playing in her head

_"Do not love me"_

She scooted back and grabbed her shirt. Her eyes locked wit his. He knew it, it was there, she was fighting it, he did what he said he was going to do. Kagome stood up, her shirt was not on but she was holding it to her chest. "Leave" He barked at her and she ran. He realised then, even when he tried to kill her, he has never once yelled at her. But he just changed that. He watched her leave...

_to love is to lose miko...and you just lost._

ok next chap going to be good! I hope you like !


	3. Return

Kagome went back to her time, her friends never knowing what happened. They knew she was upset with Inuyasha, Kikyo has sold her soul to hell to regain her life, she was already going to hell anyway so it did not matter to her. It was sad that she would be sent to hell, her soul the fist time she died did not got to hell, but once evil called her back to earth she became dark in her heart and hated Kagome, wanted her dead. But once Kikyo became human again, Inuyasha had forgot about Kagome he stood in front of her and their friends and told Kikyo that they could now be together, Kagome was hurt and mad.

**Your mouth so hot**

Kagome went home and spoke to no one, her mother had knocked on her door, but she just wanted to be left alone. Kagome sat in the dark of room and cried, cried for the love she felt for Inuyasha, cried for what she had done with Sesshomaru, cried for how she fell for him and his hot touch. She cried herself to sleep.

Once she woke up on the cold winter morning, she was glad the sun was not shining, she was not in the mood for bright and happy. She placed a blanket around her, walked out of her house and sealed the well. She came back in and sat down at the table, her mother handed her a cup of hot chocolate but said nothing.

"Kagome, I noticed you sealed the well, something wrong my girl? Her grandfather asked as he walked in from the back door. She didn't looked at him "Yeah, I'll be staying here for awhile" She said quietly as she looked into her hot chocolate.

She would not return for 3 months.

--------

**Your web, I'm caught**

A strange wind blew, Sesshomaru turned from his path he had chosen to take "Jaken"

"Yes my Lord"

"Take Rin"

"Yes my Lord"

A storm was coming, and something was coming with it.

Inuyasha and the group felt it to "Somethings here" Inuyasha said, Kikyo placed her hand on his shoulder. What ever it was they didn't like it "I'm not sure, if it is evil or not" Miroku said, but what ever it was it was strange. "It don't matter, Sesshomaru's going after it" Inuyasha said, he had felt his brother change course, he knew he was after what ever it was. The inu group went and found shelter for the night, the storm that was coming was going to be bad and they could all feel it, they only hoped that when and if Kagome came back, it would not be storming.

----

Kagome bit her lip and looked down the well, it had been 3 months, she should tell her friends that she is ok, they had to be worried. A wind blew, it was cold, as if telling her to go. Kagome lifted herself over the lip of the well and fell.

----------

A man stood, his back to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru thought him foolish for not turning around, he knew that the man knew he was there. "Lord Sesshomaru is it" The mans voice was deep like his own. The man turned around and Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, what demon was this person.

He was talk like Sesshomaru, he had long black hair, he wore it up like Sesshomaru's father had long ago. The man's eyes silver so light they almost didn't have color, he smirked baring his shrap fangs. His armor covered the top of his arms and his chest, the 2 sword at his side were gold.

He was hansom, his dark markings under his eyes only made his eyes brighter.

Sesshomaru drew his sword "No need for that, I'm not hear to fight anyone" The man stated calm, to calm. "Your are a vampire demon" Sesshomaru stated, he had not seen one since he was very very young. They were trouble and the only reason they came out was to kill, when they could not control their thirst, or mate with a human or other demon. When they start to become low in numbers they would set out to make new demon vampires.

They stayed up north for the most part and why it seemed like they would wish to turn everyone into a vampire demon, they didn't.

"Indeed I am, I grew tired of the cold" The man said smirking and crossed his arm "Do not fear my Lord, I am not hear to upset you"

Sesshomaru didn't care, he wanted this man gone, something rubbed him the wrong.

"Forgive me my name is Kazuki" It was a odd name for such a man, Sesshomaru raised a eye brow.

Soon both men turned, Sesshomaru growled, the miko had returned.

Kazuki closed his eyes and smelled the air "Leave her to me" Sesshomaru said, he was angry, a fine time for the miko to return. Kazuki smirked "If you wish my Lord"

Then Kazuki turn and vanished, but Sesshomaru had a feeling he was not gone.

---

**Your skin, so wet**

Sesshomaru made a mad dash as the rain started to fall, a fine time indeed for her to return. He showed up just as she was pulling herself out of the well.

"Miko" He didn't even give her time to breath,

Kagome gasp "Seshomaru" She stated shocked, just her luck.

"Leave it is not safe" That all he said before turning around.

Not safe, last time she saw him he told her to leave and never to return, last time she saw him he was touching her. She stood there and he froze "Did you not hear me miko, leave"

"No" Who was he to tell her what to do? He turned half way "It was not a request miko"

"Who are you to tell me what to do Sesshomaru" She yelled pointing a finger at him, the falling rain soaking her. Sesshomaru growled "Do ask you wish miko, do not look to me to save you" He turned on his heel "I wasn't planning on it" She stated under her breath, but he heard. In a blink of a eye he was in front of her, holding her by the arm "Why did you come back miko?" He had told her not to return "Let me go Sesshomaru I didn't come for you" That was more than fine with him.

He let her go and stepped back, he told himself that he would deal with her later, he wanted to keep his eyes on Kazuki, little did Sesshomaru know, Kazuki would soon have his eyes on Kagome.


	4. Kagome Meets Kazuki

Kagome ran and went quickly in to Kaede's village. The old woman rushed Kagome into the hut and made her change from her blue skirt and shirt into her very own miko clothing. Unlike Kikyo, Kagome used green pants instead of red, the color did suit her. Kaede quickly made Kagome some tea and stew to keep her warm.

"So theirnot here" Kagome asked sipping her tea,

"They just left child, I'm afraid they stayed as long as they could"

Yes Kagomehad left knowing the group still had shards to find, but Kikyo was alive, she could see them, could she not "Yeah, guess Kikyo can see and sense the shards now"

"Nay child, along with selling her soul she has lost her miko powers"

Kagome gasp, she had not known that,

Kaede looked at the door, Kagome felt it to "Its just Sesshomaru" Kagome said, as if he were nothing more than a puppy dog out in the rain. Kaede looked at her "I trust you ran into him on the way here"

"Yep" Kaede cocked a eye brown up "Did ye two have words?"

"You could say that" Kagome said flat as she drank the rest of her tea "Its weird tho, he seemed..unsure about something, he told me it was unsafe"

Which of course was weird for him "I child, I have felt it two, a new being, not yet good but not yet evil"

"What do you mean?" Kagome was very interested "I guess I should tell ye, if you plan on traveling, it is a vampire demon"

"WHAT!" Why was she soooo surprised, really, she had seen it all, but a vampire? Kagome didn't know what to say.

"Indeed child, they stay up north"

"But one is here?"

"Yes, that is what worries this old woman"

Kagome blinked and waited for Kaede to finish telling the story. "The only time they leave their hiding place is if they lose control of their thirst, or to mate with a human or other demon not of their kind"

"Wow" Kagome whispered "What happens to the person they mate?"

"They turn into a vampire demon and live a immortal life, they are the only demon in the world who can change the blood and life of another"

"And their, evil?"

Kaede looked at Kagome "Not yet evil but not yet good my child, either way ye should be very careful"

Kagome shook her head and laid down for the night, she hoped tomorrow she would be able to find Inuyasha and the others without any trouble, but she knew for some reason she would have no such luck.

-------------

**Black lace, on sweat**

It was hot the next day believe it or not, the weather was being very strange. Kagome decided to travel in the forest, she shade would be nice.

About half way through her walk she was lost. Kaede told Kagome they had went to the upper village of the town and that is were she was headed, but of course she was lost, she should have stayed on the path, but it was so damn hot and even in the shade she was starting to sweat.

"Lost Miko?"

Kagome gasp and turned around "Sess- she stopped short of saying his name, for the man leaning against the tree with his arms crossed and eyes closed was not Sesshomaru.

Slowly the man looked up and opened his eyes, she backed up and gasp, she knew in a instant just by looking at his eyes, that he was the demon Kaede had told he about. "Afraid miko?"

She was a little, but his eyes is what held her, they were down right beautiful "No" She whispered,

The man pushed himself off the tree and walked around Kagome "Does it hurt?"

She looked back at him, unable of course to remove her eyes from his "Does what hurt?"

"Being human, tell me does it hurt?"

Kagome was confused "Not, in less I'm hurt"

"Are you hurt?"

What was this demon getting at "No?"

"You scent tells me other wise miko"

"I, I don't know what your talking about" Kagome was not sure by his aura if he was evil or not.

"Never mind, forgive me I have not told you my name, I am Kazuki"

"Kazuki" Kagome tired saying his name "Very good, and yours miko?"

"Kagome, my name is Kagome"

"Kagome" He said it slow and it sent shivers up her arms, his voice was deep, just like Sesshomaru's.

"Kagome I shall take you to where ever it is you are going"

"Uh, thanks but you really don'thave to" She said nervous,

"Will you not allow me to be a gentlemen?"

Oh boy, this guy was good, Kagome gave off a nervous laugh "Ok, sure"


	5. Sesshomaru and Kazuki Fight

He walked beside her, his hands behind his back. Kagome stopped just short of the village "Well, I'm here, thank you for walking me" she said with a small blush.

"If I may I wish to continue walking with you"

Kagome blushed more "I'm not sure if that's such a good idea"

"Nonsense, come" He told her and began to walk, sometimes he sounded like Sesshomaru. He slowed till she was beside him "There is a half breed here" The man stated "Yeah, that's my friends Inuyasha"

Kazuki looked at her "You are friends with a half breed"

"Inuyasha" She corrected,

"Forgive me Inuyasha is it"

"Yeah he is my friend"

"Oh my Lord my I assist you?"

Both Kasuki and Kagome turned to find women starring at him. "No please be on your way"

Kagome rose a eye brow, did these women not know he was a demon? "Forgive me my Lord and Merely thought the girl you were with was someone you were helping" The woman back away and left. "That was weird" Kagome said to herself, tho she was heard.

"Many humans wish to become what I am"

Kagome turned to him "KAGOME! GET AWAY FROM HIM" Inuyasha's brash voice called. Kazuki placed himself in front of Kagome and took out his swords. Inuyasha, Miroku and everyone stopped "State you name half breed"

"Get out of my way, let Kagome go!"

Kazuki looked behind him "This half breed knows your name"

"Inuyasha" She said placing her hands on her hips. Kazuki put his sword away "Forgive Kagome, I only wished to protect you"

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by the arm "What are you doing!" He snapped

Soon Inuyasha found a sword at his neck "Release her" Inuyasha slowly let Kagome go "Whats going on Kagome, who is this guy"

"This is Kazuki"

"A vampire demon" Mirokuspoke up "Correct wise monk" Miroku smiled at being called wise.

"Well I don't care who you are, Kagome lets go we have shards to find"

"Maybe I could assist you" Kazuki said,

"NO WAY!"

"Hey arn't you supposed to be like scared of the sun?" Kagome then asked out of nowhere "Why ever would you say that?" Kazuki asked with a confused look on his face "No reason, never mind"

"HELLO Stupid, did you hear what I said, he aint coming along!" Inuyasha snapped,

"Why not, we could use all the help we can get" She then turned to Kazuki "The shards that way" She pointed, Kazuki smirked and knelt down on one knee "We shall travel fast"

Inuysah growled as he watched Kagome get on the demons back. "What are you waiting for there is a shard up ahead!" She yelled

"Ah you cant blame her Inuyasha, he is charming" Miroku liked him, of course it was because he called him wise "Shut it monk" Inuyasha said as knelt down for Kikyo.

Inuyasha could not say much, Kikyo now road on his back. They all took of and followed Kagome and Kazuki.

---------

**I hear you calling and it's needles and pins**

Kazuki came to a compelet stop and let Kagome down, but did not move from in front of her, he drew his swords.

"Miko" Kagome froze, she knew that voice. Everyone had caught up and stopped. "I thought I told you to leave the miko to me" Sesshomaru said,

"The miko was not with you" Kazuki said back,

"Hey I'm not property you know" Kagome stated, Kazuki looked back "That you are not" He then looked at Sesshomaru"Which means young Lord she does not belong to you, or do you lay claim on her?"

"Watch your tongue"

"What the hell, why are you here Sesshomaru and why are you talking about Kagome"

"Silence Half breed" Sesshomaru demanded,

"Since we have no issue here, we will be on our way" Kazuki said and he knelt down again. Kagome was about to climb back on his back "Miko"

Sesshomaru spoke again "Move away"

"What?" She said as she watched Sesshomaru draw his sword. "He wished to fight" Kazuki said,

Kazuki drew is gold sword and both Lords dashed to each other "For what?" Kagome asked not expecting a answer. Kazuki and Sesshomaru were sword at sword when Kazuki smiled "For you"

"WHAT!" everyone said in pure shock. Inuyasha looked at Kagome "Whats going on Kagome, why is Sesshomaru fighting for you?"

"I, I don't know"

Last time he told her to go away, not to love him and so on and so on.

"You deny me miko" She heard Sesshoamru say as he fought with the demon Vampire,

"Deny you? you where the one who told me to leave!" Such a jerk she thought,

"What? when did that happen?" Inuyasha asked, of course no one would answer him.

Miroku, Sango and Kikyo watched the two master Lords fought, and it was a 50/50 fight.

Sesshomaru sword hit Kazuki and pushed him back "Kazuki" Kagome whispered, Sesshomaru cut his eyes to her "Do not look away" Kazuki said pushing Sesshomaru back, he himself then looked at Kagome "Do not look at her" Sesshomaru said as his sword again met Kazuki. "Why so angry my Lord, what feelings do you hold for the girl"

"Foolish boy I hold no feelings for a mere human girl"

"Yet you wish for me not be near her and you fight me?"

"Silence!" Sesshomaru sword went down, Kazuki fell to the ground, but his two swords stopped Sesshoamru's "You made love to her" Kazuki whispered "You slept with her and then fell in love with her"

Kagome gasp and Inuyasha growled "Kagome" Inuyasha was pissed. Sesshomaru stepped back "You know not what you speak of boy"

Kazuki stood up "But I do, do you deny her? I shall not" Kazuki said.

Kagome waited to see what Sesshomaru would say, but he said nothing and just walked away.

Kazuki walked up to Kagome then looked at Inuyasha "Your brother is as foolish as you" Kazuki said with a bit of hate "Whats that supposed to mean!" Inuyasha asked,

"I means I shall not make the same mistake as you cursed brothers"

Inuyasha growled "If you attack me boy I will kill you, I am in no mood" Kazuki was done with them today. "Come" He knelt down and picked Kagome back up, the group left and without giving Inuyasha any answers, but he would get them tonight.


	6. Pure Miko Kagome

**I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name**

They had found the shards and Kazuki took it with two swings and handed it over to Kagome, he told her he had all the power he needed and has never lost a fight. She was happy that he was not after the jewel.

That night Kagome stood alone but Inuyasha soon found her "Kagome" He snapped, Kagome sighed, she knew what was coming. "Yes Inuyasha"

"What the hell is going on, whats with my brother, that Kazuki guy thinks you slept with him"

"I did" she stated calm, she could not lie, why.

"What!" He grabbed her by the arm "You were supposed to be with me! your mine Kagome!" This is what she hated, he said that but then the second Kikyo comes into view, he goes to her. She was about to protest, but didn't have to. Inuyasha found a sword at the back of his neck "Unhand her half breed and mind your tongue"

Inuyasha growled, released Kagome and turn quick with his sword out, Kazuki had him pinned to a tree "You can not defeat your brother, and you can not defeat me, now go"

Kazuki tossed him to the ground "I have matters to speak with Kagome, I will return her when I am finish" Inuyasha growled "Whatever, keep her, see if I care" He got up and walked away.

Kagome walked with Kazuki in to the pale moon night. "Kagome do you fear death"

"No I guess not, I don't think about it"

Kagome looked over him, his black and green clothes matched her own and his armor made him look bigger than he was. Kazuki looked at Kagome and placed his clawed hand on her cheek, his claw stroking her cheek "A pure human with a devoted heart"

Kagome blushed and looked into his deep eyes, she could get lost in them. "Tell me miko"

"Tell you, what?"

"Tell me what one would have to do, to have you"

Her eyes went to his lips, his smirk showed his fangs, he was like Sesshomaru but, sweet. She wondered for a moment if she kissed him would she fieel like she did when she had kissed Sesshomaru. She would get her wish, for his lips found hers. She took in her breath quick and his arms went around her waist. His cold armor stopped her from filling his chest. His lips were smaller than Sesshomaru's, but his mouth was hot, his tongue tasted sweet.

He broke this kiss and looked into her eyes "Forgive me" Kazuki turned and walked back into camp, leaving Kagome.

Kagome touched her lips "Kazuki" She whispered.

Little did she know the other man that had kissed those lips was watching, his blood boiling, tho he told himself he didn't know why. He left and returned to his castle, angry with her and himself, he had told her not to come back and she had. He told her not to love him because to love was to lose, but the only one losing, was him.

Kauki decided that he wanted her and that she would be a devoted mate. He looked at the half breed who was looking back at him, yes he hated the boy and his foolish demon brother, they were truly blind. Not only would she make a beautiful mate and mother she would no doubt bare strong pups.

Yes he would have her, but unlike the other two he would not demand it of her.

-----------

short im sorry.


	7. Angry

**Don't wanna touch you but you're under my skin**

Kagome began to walk back, she knew Inuyasha had more questions and more yelling to do. But once she returned She found Inuyasha standing with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. Miroku looked like he was ready to jump and Sango had her weapon ready, she followed their line of site.

Kazuki stood hair waving in the wind with a calm look on his face, on the other side of the field, Sesshomaru, his sword drawn. What was going on? What had happened in the seconds it took her to walk back? She felt it to, this was not like the last time to two hand fought. Kagome watched as Sesshomaru made the first move. Was this not a pointless battle? It was clear they were match for match.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled, why was he attacking Kazuki. He gave no answer to her call.

"Let them fight" Inuyasha said smug, for once it was not he who his brother wanted to fight. Inuyasha didn't know who he wanted to win more.

"What, why?"

"Their both stupid" Inuyasha said watching the fight in front of the old well. Kagome looked back and forth from the fight to her friends.

"Whats was going on why are they fighting again?" She asked confused,

"Don't you get it Kagome?" Inuyasha asked not looking at her,

"Get what!?" No she didn't get it,

"Silence half breed!" Sesshomaru yelled, sending a blow to his brother, he did not want to hear him talk. Inuyasha dodge out of the way.

"Sesshomaru stop it!" Kagome yelled, thought she didn't know why, why and when would he ever listen to her?

"Come now Lord Sesshomaru" Kazuki said calm,

"Silence" Sesshomaru stated,

"I get the feeling your angry with me, what have I done this time?" Kazuki dodge another attack. Sesshomaru didn't answer, he kept attacking. It was unlike him to fight as he was. Kazuki made a dash and ended up next to Kagome, he stood there "Don't worry this puppy just wants to play" Kazuki was teasing Sesshomaru.

"Don't tease him" Kagome placed a hand in front of her eyes, she felt a headache coming on. Sesshomaru stood, he would not attack while Kazuki was near Kagome. Kazuki leaned down and whispered into Kagome's ear, knowing Sesshomaru could hear,

"Tell me Kagome, are you lips still warm as mine?"

Kagome blushed and before she could say anything Kazuki moved away, that had been the last straw with Sesshomaru. Kazuki landed in front of the well "Come now Sesshomaru, I only tease you for your own good"

"Silnce!" He once again demanded slamming his sword down into the earth. The ground came up and spilt, Kazuki moved out of the way just in time.

"Sesshomaru NO!" Kagome screamed.

Sesshomaru turned to look at her, why had she yelled his name like that? Was she really worried about the other Lord? But once the smoke cleared, he saw. Kagome ran past him and fell to her knees. Her well was gone, he had meant to hit Kazuki , not the turned and began to walk away.

"YOU JERK!" Kagome tossed a broken brick at him, it hit him in the shoulder, he stopped for a mere second, but then began to walk away again.

"YEAH WALK AWAY!" Kagome screamed angry, but she knew he did not care,

How could he do that? Her well, it was gone, she had no way home. She was here, stuck forever in till her death. Kagome cried in her hands, as the sky began to cry as well. Inuyasha was making his way over to her but was topped by Kazuki.

"We should leave her to her thoughts" Miroku spoke, speaking for Kazuki. They all agreed and left the miko to her own thoughts.


	8. Mortal Or Immortal

**I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison...**

They left her alone, or at least they thought they left her alone. After awhile Kazuki removed himself from her friends and made is way to her. He stayed back and hidden, his red eyes watching her, his nose smelling her sadness. He stood from a far and watch as she sat frozen. Kazuki cared not that the rain was soaking his tall form, but he wondered if she cared. Unlike him she could get sick, he would not leave her alone much longer, after all, it was kinda his fault that her well was now gone.

"Miko" He said it much like Sesshomaru, to much like Sesshomaru, and right now she did not want to see either of them.

Kagome sniffed "Go away" she said it soft, she didn't even look back at him. He now stood tall behind her, had it not been nightfall his shadow would have cast over her. Kazuki narrowed his eyes at her "I shall do no such thing"

Kagome then turned around and looked at him, he could now see the pain and it stung him. Kazuki got down on one knee and looked at her deep, something going on in his head. "Don't pity me please, I'm going to get enough of that later" Kagome spoke looking down. Kazuki grabbed her chin and made her look at him "I do not 'pity' you" saying pity with a deep tone. Kazuki let get her chin go and stood, his back to her.

"Tell me, what will you do now"

If she did not already feel bad, he had to ask that. "I don't know" She whispered, at the moment she didn't. Kagome stood.

"I shall return miko, wait for me here"

Kazuki was gone before she could stop him, he was very fast.

Kazuki used his speed and found his way, he had just come to a stop, but his words were already out of his mouth.

"What do you plan on doing about this"

The demon stopped in his walking, his back was to Kazuki "This Sesshomaru-

Kazuki stopped Sesshomaru before he finished "You mean to tell me, oh honorable demon, that you plan on doing nothing about the mikos well"

"Indeed"

In a blink Kazuki was in font of Sesshomaru his sword drawn and in Sesshomarus face "I thought Lords such as you had honor"

"Indeed"

"So to you, honor is walking away?" Anger now rising in Kazuki.

Sesshomaru side stepped and walked a step so now he was side by side with Kazuki "Do not blame me blood sucker, it is you who caused it so that this Sesshomaru destroyed the well" He then began to walk away, Kazuki yelled Sesshomaru's name but Sesshomaru kept walking.

Kazuki made his way back to Kagome in a blink. He would offer her something, Sesshomaru was right it was his fault, he had made fun of the demon Lord, he knew it would get him started. Kazuki now decided that he had to make it right, after all Sesshomaru was going to do nothing. Kazuki appeared in front of Kagome once again, rain still falling.

"Tell me miko" He said now slowly walking up to her. Kagome backed up, seeing something in his eyes, her back hit a tree.

"Tell me miko, what would you give to see your family again"

"What?" She asked breathless and confused.

Kazuki reached to touch her hair but took his clawed hand back.

"Kazuki?" Kagome whispered, a little afraid,

Kazuki placed his hands on either side of the tree, her in between them, his head down. "Kagome" He rasped out,

"Kagome would you give your mortality for immortality?"

Kagome was not sure what he was asking "Uh, what?"

Kazuki looked up at her "Tell me now, would you give up your morality for immortality? to once again see you family, I shall only offer it to you once, here and now!" He said it quick and a bite loud. Most people would jump at the chance to be immortal, but not Kagome, not the pure sweet miko, and he knew that. He looked at her with the rain coming down her face, was she crying or was it all rain? She looked at him, he was soaking wet, and all for her.

"Kazuki what do you mean, what are you talking about"

"I can make you immortal, you may live, live to see them again, answer quick miko before I change my mind"

Kagomes breath stopped and she held it. Could she? could he? would she? How? Her eyes looked all around, but then they came back to him "

"How?"

A small smirk came to his lips, he had her. "I shall turn you"

"Turn me?"

"I shall bite you and then you shall becoming I"

"A vampire?"

"Yes, answer quick miko""

Kagome once again she looked around again and then back at him "Will it hurt?" She didn't say yes or no, maybe she was afraid.

"Yes" He knew she would ask and he could not lie. Kazuki pulled her close and his nose met her neck, she closed her eyes. He waited for her to stop him, but she didn't. His fangs got long and they grazed her neck "Wait"

Kazuki pulled back "Can you, bite me somewhere else"

He looked at her and blinked, so she would allow him to turn her "Yes, forgive me" Kazuki grabbed her arm and brought her wrist to his mouth

"How about here?" he asked looking down at her wrist he held.

"Fine" she said staring at him and his fangs. This was unlike Kagome, she liked to think things over, maybe she was just letting things happen, either way he was shocked that she was letting him do it, thought he was happy about it.

"Anymore questions, there is no turning back"

Kagome thought for a moment "Wait, will this make me...your mate?"

Kazuki smirked "Yes and no"

Kagome gave a confused look, "I will not hold it to you to be my mate, but I will forever protect you and I cant promise you that when another male comes for your love my blood will not boil, but I will not force you, you shall only bare my mark in less you wish the bare more"

"Uh, the mark is good" She said flat, he knew she would not just fall into his arms and he was ok with that, maybe over time?

Kazuki smirked, kissing her wrist and then bit.  
-----------------------------------------------


	9. Poison

**You're poison running through my veins.**

Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks, he felt a surge of power. It took him a moment, but he knew it was the vampires power. But what caused Sesshomaru to turn his head, and widen his eyes was the second power he felt, in a blink he was off, he was like a flash of white and he ran. He didn't know why he was running to her, he told himself he just wanted to see, to see if he was right in his thinking.

Sesshomaru came to a stop just in time to see blood fall from Kagomes wrist, just in time to see Kazuki remove his lips from said wrist. Kagome screamed and it was like second nature, Sesshomaru had Kazuki by the neck, Kagome went to the ground, she still was screaming.

"Let, me, go" Kazuki got out even though Sesshomaru had him strong by the neck.

"What have you done blood sucker?" Sesshoamru seemed calm, but he was not, and he knew not why.

Kagome screamed and Sesshomaru moved his eyes to her "What have you done, I shall not repeat myself"

"You know what iv done" Kazuki placed his hands on Sesshomaru's arm, trying hard to remove it from his neck. Sesshomaru's eyes went back to the vampire "Let me go Sesshomaru, the miko is in pain"

"It was you that caused it, I shall not release you"

Kazuki smiled "You worry for her" It was a statement, one that would anger Sesshomaru, his hand got even more tight around Kazukis neck. "You must let me go Sesshomaru, or she shall sit in pain"

Kagome had been screaming the whole time. Sesshomaru released the vampire and Kazuki quickly crawled to Kagome, and placed her in his lap.

"The half breed comes" Sesshomaru states as he feels his brother near.

"You must keep him back" Kazuki says as he holds one of his clawed hands over Kagome's head and waves it back and forth.

"I will not aid you blood sucker"

Sesshomaru sat watching Kazuki. Inuyasha came to a stop "Kagome!" He yelled, he soon stood next to his brother. Inuyasha freaked and removed his sword "What are you bastards doing to her!!"

"How rash of you dear bother, it is he who holders her and yet you blame me" He said it with no emotions. "What the hell are you doing to her, let her go!" Inuyasha was about to move forward but Sesshomaru stopped him.

"Thought you were not going to help" Kazuki said not looking up,

"Finish this" He was growing angry,

Kazuki decided it was time and cut his wrist, he held it to Kagome's mouth and made her drink. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru watched as Kagome drank his blood. The words 'pure poison' ran through Sesshomaru's head.

They watched, close. As Kagome drank, she changed. It was like slow motion. Her hair grew longer, her nails turn to claws and they periced Kazukis arm as she held it to drink. Soon white fangs could be seen biting down on Kazuki's arm. Her skin that was already white grew whiter.

"Thats enough" Kazuki said tyring to pull away from her, she did not want to release "Kagome" He said her name harsh. She let her go and looked up at him. Her eyes where almost her white, they were a very clear gray blue, beautiful and she looked at him like a child. Kazuki smiled at her, she gave a faint smile back then fainted.

"Kagome!" Inuaysha called wanting to run to her "Calm down Inuyasha, she only sleeps" Kazuki said as she stood, holding her body.

"You have poison her" Sesshomaru turned from them all "She is now your problem, I will not hesitate to kill her if I find her alone"

"What!" Inuyasha yelled, it should not have been a sock.

"He does not believe in what I have done"

"What have you done!" Inuyasha yelled,

Sesshomaru began to walk away "She is not my mate Sesshoamru!" Kazuki yelled, knowing good and well that, that had crossed the demons mind, he knew good and well that, that was the reason Sesshomaru was rejecting her new found body and soul.

"Mortality for immortality, the miko has been poisoned" Sessomaru stated to Inuyasha as he walked away.


	10. She Who Is Poison

**Your Poison...**

She trashed on the bed at the old miko's hut.

"YOU POISONED HER!" Inuyasha was outraged, he did not yet understand, he was to busy being brash to hear anyone.

Kazuki held Kagome down, just his touch had her sleeping still again. Inuyasha stopped his ranting and looked at Kazuki and Kagome. It made him down right mad, first Sesshomaru being around now Kazuki was touching Kagome. Inuyasha took out his sword and pointed it at Kazuki

"Get away from Kagome"

Kazuki paid Inuyashas sword no mind "I will not"

"Then prepare to die, cause I'm going to kill you"

"Iy Inuyasha, take it outside" Kaede spoke, bringing Kazuki some cold water and a old rag.

"Your helping him!" Inuyasha could not believe his eyes "Hello enemy!" Inuyasha spoke out.

"I am no enemy to the miko or to the old woman" Kazuki still did not look at Inuyasha. Once again Inuyasha put his sword at the back of Kazukis neck "What the hell was my brother talking about, what did you do to Kagome"

"It is simple" Kazuki turn to Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango just entered the hut.

"I changed her"

Inuyasha growled "What do you mean you changed her! your not making any sense!"

Kazuki rolled his dark eyes and turn back to Kagome, he placed the cold rag on her head.

"Inuyasha, Kazukie is vampire demon" Miroku spoke, trying to help Inuyasha along. He could not blame Inuyasha's mind for running. "Yeah so" Inuyasha looked back at Miroku. Sango went and sat on the other side of Kagome "Will she be alight?" she asked Kazukie.

"My blood is like poison, it will run in her till she is completly changed, once that is done, she will be fine"

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on!" Inuyasha was getting aggravated.

"I have already told you,I changed her" Kazuki did not look at Inuyasha "She will soon be I"

"Soon be I, look asswhole-

He was cut off, Kazuki stood and looked at Inuyasha, his eyes red "The miko will soon be what it is I am" He bit out angry and growing tired of the half breed. "What he means Inuyasha is that Kagome will wake a vampire"

Inuyasha stood frozen "Mortality for immortality" Inuyasha whispered his brother past words. Inuyasha looked past Kazuki at Kagome,  
his sword fell to the ground. He turned from everyone and walked out of the hut, the sword dragging behind him.

"It will take him time to adjust" Kaede said now taking Kazuki place by Kagome.

Kazuki closed his eyes, he knew the feelings Inuyasha held for Kagome "I'm afraid he will never adjust" Kazuki whispered.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked deep into the woods, back to his ward and retainer. He would not have to deal with Kazuki in a manner he wish to. He wanted nothing more than to stick his claws into him, but the miko would no doubt me angry with him. Sesshomaru stopped and looked up at the sky, since when did he care about the miko and her angry towards him? Right now he was angry with himself. He closed his eyes and remembered his words to her.

'To love is to lose miko, and you just lost'

D?id she lose? No. The only person seeming to lose was he and his half brother. Sesshomaru opened his eyes, perhaps the half breed would kill the vampire, no, no that would not happen, for Inuyasha to beat Kazukie would mean that he could beat him.

"Father, I blame these pathic feelings on you"

Sesshomaru began to walk again "You and that half breed and your weakness, you feelings for human mortale women"

Sesshomaru stopped, his own words hitting him like that of his half breed brothers sword. Mortal. Kagome was no longer mortal, she was no longer human. But what did that mean? Would she really be all that different? Why was it ok for him to care for her now, and not then? Sesshomaru was making his own head hurt. In the end, it really did not matter, mortal or non mortal, why did he care? Was it because of his fathers past, and his brother, did he really think them weak for caring for human woman?

Yes, he really did, those damn women caused the demise of his father, and almost his brother, though he cared not for his brother. Women, they were what caused his blood line to be no more than he himself.

They poisoned his blood line and Kagome, not only did the vampire poison her, but she, she was the poison, and if he was not careful, there would not longer be a pure blood line.

"No, It is not that im am afriad, I see what it is you did not father"

Sesshomaru walked on, telling himself that if he did cross her path, he would once again TRY and kill her.


	11. North

Kagome opened her eyes, Kazuki was right there, he stood.

"Kagome"

Hey eyes landed on him, they were pure blue, like frozen ice, her hand he noted was cold.

"Kagome, how do you feel?" He asked standing over her.

"I'm hot" She told him,

He gave her a odd look "Hot, but my dear, your hands are so cold"

Kagome looked at her hand that was held in his, "They feel hot to me"d

"Lady Kaede this bothers me" He turned to look at the old woman,

"Does it now"

"Indeed"

"Is something wrong" Kagomes dry voice asked,

He turned once more and looked at her, he knelt down "No, but you may have to go up north with me, so that you can adjust"

"Where, where is Inuyasha, and, Sesshomaru" Kagome asked,

"Here child, drink" Kaede offered her a cold drink of water, Kazuki held her head up so that she could drink. Kagome drank all the water, it feel like ice.

"Kagome" Kazuki started "Inuyasha is outside but I am afraid Lord Sesshomaru has left"

"Oh" Kagome offered as she laid back down.

"Can we come in?" Miroku's voice sounded from the door,

Kaede looked at Kazuki, he nodded yes,

"Ye can come in now, Kagome is awake"

Miroku, Sango and Shippo came in "Kagome, Kagome!" The kit cried her name loud,

Kagome hissed and covered her ears,

"Kit, be silent, she has not yet adjusted to her ears"Kazuki stated soft,

"Oh" Shippo whispered,

"I would stay back you two, for she is a new born and I'm not sure of her thirst"

Kagome looked at her friends, for some reason, their skin looked whiter, smoother, milky.

"Kagome" Kazuki snapped, she looked at him,

"Kagome, I think it would be best to bring you up North for a week, just in till you adjust"

Kagome nodded.

Kazuki looked back at her friends,

"If it can not be helped, I supposed it would be best" MIroku spoke,

"Don't worry Kagome, we will tell Inuyasha" Sango said soft,

"It will be best to travel by horse" Kazuki looked to the old woman,

She would spare her only horse for them, anything for Kagome.

"Should I pack anything?" Kaede asked as the vampire demon helped Kagome sit up,

"No, I do not know of anything that will be of use, we will go North, it will take a good five days by horse, we will stay in till the miko has had time to adjust and on hold her thirst"

"Is Inuyasha mad" Kagome asked now standing on her own,

"I am afraid he does not understand miko"

"And, Sesshomaru" She asked not looking at anyone, she could not look any of them in the eye, they after all had just found out she slept with him. Everyone was silent a moment,

"He to left miko, I am afraid he to, is must upset with me changing you"

Kagome then found herself angry, why were both of them mad, first it was not any of Inuyasha business and Sesshomaru, ugh.

"I think we better go now, I'm unsure of how I feel"

Kazuki smiled, he understood, "Very well miko, we shall go now"

He along with her friends walked outside, kaede made quick with the horse and Kazuki helped her up before he himself got on, him in front, her behind him.

"We shall return I promise you all"

"We will be waiting, please, do take care of our Kagome" Miroku bowed,

"I will Lord monk, you have my word"

"We will miss you Kagome" Shippo stated soft,

Kagome laid her head down on Kazuki's back, she could hear no heart beat, she was weak and tired, she gave a soft smile.

"Hold on " Came the North Lords deep voice, Kagome placed her arm's around his waist,

"Are you ready?"

"Yes" She whispered,

He kicked the horse and they took off, his high ponytail swishing back a forth.

Sango sighed "She goes from short, brash and cute, to tall cold and beautiful, then to tall dark and hansom"

"What does that make me?" Miroku asked, while is hand went south on her behind,

"That makes you red in the face" Sango then slapped him.

High up in the tree's Inuyasha stood, fire running in his veins, "Kagome, what have we done to you" He then looks down at kIkyo, she stands tall, her hair waving in the wind, she is his mate now, but his heart cant help but hurt, guilt, but he was not all the blame "Sesshomaru" He growled out.


End file.
